Tales Of The Dead
by Lady Doughnuts
Summary: Outtake from the My Way: Universe. Set after Eric and Sookie return home from their honeymoon, but before Living Dead In Dallas: My Way. In this fic, Eric reveals to Sookie and possibly to others about his past and his long, long life so far. Complete with a dash of lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:- Outtake from the My Way: Universe. Set after Eric and Sookie return home from their honeymoon. In this fic, Eric reveals to Sookie (and possibly to others) about his past and his long, long life so far. Complete with a dash of lemons. **

**Timeline (for those who are confused!):- Dead Until Dark: My Way is set first, then there is a gap of about six months, after that is My Way: The Wedding which is set 5 weeks before Living Dead In Dallas: My Way and takes place over the course of two weeks, and then you have this fic, Tales of The Dead, which takes place 3 weeks before Living Dead In Dallas: My Way, and will (hopefully continue up to the beginning of LDIDMW)**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine **

**Enjoy **

SPOV

"Hey, lover. What have you been doing today?" Eric asked when he woke up to find me laying in our bed, with my arms and legs wrapped around him.

"I've been waiting for my gorgeous husband to wake up" I replied, in what I hoped was a sexy voice.

But more than likely I sounded like something from Sesame Street or quite possibly the Simpsons. Or if you wanted to be really adventurous, something from The Muppets.

"Hmm … is that right, lover?" he probed in a low, husky voice that was most definitely the most sexy thing that I had ever heard.

"Aha" I smiled, and instead of replying, Eric leaned down and gave me a long sexy, deep passionate kiss that seemed to be both the beginning and the end of the world, the universe even. Everything began and ended with Eric and our kiss. I was so wrapped up in the kiss that I didn't even notice until Eric had broke away from the kiss that we had turned a little. In the heat of our passion, we had moved so that Eric was lying on top of me, with his massive straining erection dissing into my naked thigh, so much so that I was almost sure that there would be a mark left there.

So what if I was lying around naked in bed during the daytime beside my dead for the day vampire Sherriff of a husband.

Eric was holding me close to his chest whilst my arms were woven tightly around his neck.

"Mine!" he pronounced, rubbing his nose against mine, as he smiled softly.

"Yours" I agreed, giving him another kiss on the lips, something which deepened within a course of a few seconds and Eric moved his fingers down my chest, over my stomach and down … there, casually slipping one of his long, lean fingers into me, which made me squirm.

"Do you like that, lover? Do you like the way that my finger feels inside of you? Eric growled to me, and all I could manage in response was to groan.

"Answer me!" he growled at me.

"Yes. God. Your fingers feel so good to me." I managed to groan out, as my hips began to involuntarily (or voluntarily, depending on whichever way that you looked at it) thrust up to meet Eric's fingers, as they quickly coaxed me to orgasm, coating Eric's fingers and hand in my juices, but I wasn't able to focus too much in that as Eric had thrust his cock deeply into me, before stilling whilst I adjusted to his size.

"Oh My God … Eric" I groaned out, pulling his lips down to mine once again, as he started to move in and out of me.

"Harder … Eric. Fuck me harder. Make me yours" I rasped out, after I broke away from another particularly deep kiss.

Instead of responding, Eric just slammed into me harder and harder, groaning and growling with each thrust that was met by my moans, until I felt my stomach muscles begin to clench at the same time as Eric's dick swelled even further inside of me just seconds before he gave one final thrust that caused the both of us to come together.

"Holy hell, lover. That was fucking amazing" Eric rasped out, taking unnecessary breaths as I curled my warm body up in a ball beside his, with my head buried into the nook of his arm, our chests touching and my left arm was wrapped around his waist whilst my other hand played with the anchor necklace that Eric liked to wear hanging around his neck. He had both of his own arms wrapped around my waist, holding me tightly to him.

But there was nowhere else that I wanted to be.

"It was rather amazing … even for us" I agreed.

"So … what did you do today?" Eric asked.

"Hmm … nothing much … I didn't wake up until two o'clock today, and I did a little laundry and cleaned out our suitcases" I said to him.

"Lover … so you didn't spent the whole day in bed, waiting for your sexy husband to wake up?" he asked.

"If it's any consolation, Eric, I did like one load of laundry, cleaned out the suitcases and then came back to snuggle with my hubby" I said.

"Good. You know I like it when you snuggle with me" he smiled.

"That I do" I said, and then we fell into a calm, easy, silence for a few moments.

"Eric?" I asked.

"Hmm ... what is it lover?" he replied, as if I was pulling him out of his thoughts.

"I have just realised that I don't really know very much about your life?" I said.

"What do you want to know?" he said, pulling himself away from me, and propping himself up on one elbow. I moved so that I too was lying in a similar position to him.

"About who you have met; places you have been, what all you have seen" I shrugged. I was curious, but I only wanted to know what he wanted to tell me. To me, the rest was just details.

"Let me see … have I ever told you about when I met Elizabeth I? Or when Godric and I were involved with the Nazis in Germany? " he asked.

I shook my head no.

"Do you want to hear about any of that or would you rather hear about when I met common celebrities?" he asked.

"Only if you want to tell me about that. I just want to hear more about your life" I answered, my fingers still lazily playing with the necklace hanging around his neck.

"Lover … I always want to tell you more about my life or undeath if you will, before you … but …" he said.

"But what?" I answered.

"Can it wait until tomorrow night? Tonight, I really just want to make love to my wife until the dawn comes up" he said.

I didn't answer. Instead, I just pulled him back down for another kiss.

**So … review to let me know what you think ****... should I continue this? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not Mine **

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"So … lover … who do you want to know about first?" he asked me after a particularly slow and gentle session of lovemaking, the following evening.

"Have you ever met …. Queen Elizabeth I of England?" I asked, thinking that I had chosen someone whom Eric hadn't met.

"Yes. I have in fact, lover. She really was quite a delight" he answered, making my jaw drop.

"How come?" I asked.

"I was living in England at the time" he answered with a shrug, as if it this was something common.

"You've lived in England?" I said.

"I have lived in many different places, lover." He answered.

Duh. Of course he had.

"What was the Virgin Queen like?" I asked.

Eric snorted.

"What?" I said. That was what she was known as, the Virgin Queen? Wasn't it?

"That is one of history's biggest lies. In my opinion anyway" he said.

"How come?" I asked.

He just looked at me.

"Eric Northman … are you telling me that you slept with Queen Elizabeth I?" I said, completely gobsmacked.

"I did no such thing!" he said, trying his hardest to look offended, and failing miserably.

I didn't answer.

I just looked at him, whilst waiting for an answer.

"I fucked her. I did not sleep with her. You, lover, are the only woman, with the exception of Pam on the night I turned her that I have ever slept with" he said.

"And just make sure that it stays that way" I said.

"Lover … you have no need to worry. I have absolutely no hopes or ideas of changing that little fact." He replied.

"And how did it come to be that you fucked the so-called Virgin Queen?" I asked, intrigued. I had always thought that she was called the virgin queen because she was a virgin. Obviously, I was wrong.

EPOV

"Well … at the time, when I was in England – during the 1560's, there was a great fuss throughout the country due to the fact that Elizabeth wasn't married." I said, recalling the memories from deep within my mind as I told the story.

"It was a big deal if a woman was unmarried?" Sookie asked.

"It was a big deal. At the time, woman were believed to be inferior to men, and they had basically no standing of their own in the country at all. That has changed a lot over the past 400 or so years. Many of Elizabeth's advisors, including Francis Walsingham, put great pressures on her to marry, even to the extent of bringing men in to meet her. She would be shown portrait after portrait of potential suitors, and she could choose some to bring to England as her guest. I was one of those such people. I met Walsingham in a local pub one night. He asked me if I was married and when I said that I wasn't, he told me to go to the Palace the next day at around noon where they would be introducing potential suitors to the Queen." I said.

"What did you do? You can't go out in the sun and you wouldn't want to give yourself away?" she asked, cuddling closer to me on the bed.

"I told him that I had a previous engagement that couldn't be missed, and that the earliest that I could make it to the Palace would be shortly after sunset. He had no choice but to agree with me, especially after I glamoured him." I shrugged, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So what happened next?" Sookie asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Whenever I rose the next night, I made my way to the Palace, and out of all of the other so called "suitors" for the Queen, I was of course, the last to arrive, with everyone else being there before sunset. I just walked straight up into the Palace where she was staying, and somehow managed to interrupt a very important meeting that was being held. Incidentally, it was when Walter Raleigh, you know the famous explorer, was presenting tobacco and potatoes that he had brought back from this travels to South America. The Queen demanded to know who I was and what I was doing there, interrupting everything" I said.

"Who did you tell her that you were?" she asked.

"I told her that I was the cleaner on Raleigh's ship, and that he had instructed me to meet him here tonight, but unfortunately, I had gotten a little distracted by one of the Queen's maids." I said, smirking as I recalled the memory.

Sookie just rolled her eyes at me. "Of course you did" she said.

"You love it when I get distracted, lover. Don't lie" I replied.

"I do love it" she said, and then gave me a deep kiss, but before I could prolong the moment, she pulled back.

"How did she react when she heard that?" she asked.

I just pouted at her.

Sookie's only response to grin at me.

"I could smell her lust, even though she was at the far end of the room. After that, it didn't take very much convincing to get her into bed with me." I said, reluctantly, and not wanting to go into too much detail, since I had a funny feeling that if I did, I would not be getting laid at all.

I did have some sort of life preservation skills, after all.

"How long do you think that it would take for you to get me into our bed?" she asked, completely blindsiding me.

"Lover, I have already gotten you into bed" I said, cheekily, just to see where she was leading with this.

"Touché" I said, and then leaned down to kiss her. And thankfully, this time, the kiss led to something much, much more.

**So … review to let me know what you think … and if anyone has any ideas about people, let me know … **


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here I just want to make it clear that Eric does love Sookie. Sookie is everything to Eric. He loves nobody else the way that he loves Sookie. He just feels that with everything that has happened both in Eric's own life and in Pam's life that it might have the potential to hurt everyone around him. I also think that it will be a lot easier for everyone to understand if they know Eric and then Pam's backstory. Don't be worrying, everybody out there, Sookie is still Eric's little princess. She always will be if I have anything to say about it and if not, we will have to have a few words with Ms. Harris! **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. **

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Hey, Eric." I asked him, as I looked up from the book that I had been reading, curiously, it had been a book about the Vikings and it had led me wanting to know more.

"Yes, lover" Eric replied, looking up from the massive pile of paperwork that he had spread all over the table in the library – which incidentally was where we were both seated – me with my feet curled up underneath me, with the Viking information book sitting perched comfortably. Eric was sitting on the floor using the coffee table as a makeshift table. He had his back leaning against one of the sofas, and over the past half an hour, I could feel him getting more and more frustrated and annoyed with the paperwork in front of him.

"Tell me your backstory … I was reading this book about the Vikings and I just realised that I don't know very much about your human story, besides from the fact that I know you come from Sweden and must have been born around the year 1000." I said, feeling very much like I was rambling.

I probably was.

"What is it that you want to know, lover. I'll tell you any part of my backstory that you want to know. You just have to ask." Eric replied, throwing his pen down on to the table, where it made a slight thudding noise against the glass.

"I want to know everything. But only the parts that you want to tell me" I replied. Okay. I guess that didn't make any sense whatsoever.

Oh well.

Eric must have understood what I had been trying to tell him because he nodded before taking a deep and unnecessary breath of fresh air, and then he began to tell his story.

"I was born into what is known as modern day Sweden, in the south down near the coast. My father was the ruler of the little village where we lived. I guess that you would probably call him the chieftain. I had two smaller sisters – the youngest was about ten years younger than I am. I can't remember their names since they lived over 1000 years ago and this is something that I haven't really thought about too much since I told Pam this story over 100 years ago. I was deemed a man at the age of twelve …" Eric began.

I gasped. Twelve was a very young age to be "deemed a man" as Eric had called it. Imagine being given adult responsibilities at the tender age of twelve.

"Sorry … it's just that twelve is a very young age to be classed as an adult" I said whenever Eric's eyebrows shot up into his hair.

He simply shrugged in response. "Life was so much shorter then. Remember that the average person didn't live well into their seventies back then. In fact, I was considered to be elderly whenever Godric turned me." he said.

Well. I suppose when he put it that way, it did make sense. Sort of.

"But before that, I had a wonderful childhood, doing everything that kids should do, and I did plenty of training … you know training for being a man. Obviously, we would use smaller swords and try not to kill each other. We would train for battle. " He said, smiling at the memory.

I smiled too, comforting him.

"But then when I was seven …" Then Eric paused. He looked down at the floor, and refused to look at me.

That was then I figured out that there was something horrifying that had happened in his past, and was hard for him to talk about. I could quite easily relate to him there, especially whenever I thought about what Uncle Bartlett had done on me as a child.

I put the book that was situated on my lap to the side and got up out of the chair. I walked over to Eric's side, and sat down beside him. I crossed my legs in front of me, and lifted Eric's hands from his lap. I placed my own hands over his and squeezed them tightly. I placed them into my own lap.

"Look at me, honey. If you don't want to tell me what happened, you don't have too, but even after one thousand years, I can still tell that this is hurting you, so if you feel like it will help you by talking about it, go oh ahead. Don't worry about upsetting me. You are my husband, and I want to know everything about you. Both the good and the bad." I soothed him, softly rubbing my thumb along the back of Eric's hand.

He did eventually turn around to face me, but there were bloody tears in his eyes. They hadn't fell yet, but I could tell that they were very, very close to falling.

Fuck. This must be something really, really hurtful … and painful if it was bringing tears to his eyes.

**So … I know this chapter is a little shorter than a normal chapter, but there will be another part of this one. Hopefully, by the time that we get to the end of both Pam and Eric's stories, hopefully everyone out here will be able to understand why Eric said what he said in Chapter 3 of the Wedding Outtake. **


	4. Chapter 4

**So … here, just to repeat myself a little more (why not?!), I want to say that Sookie does truly love Sookie, no matter what happened with the conversation with Pam. Maybe this chapter will help to clear up any misconceptions about that. Remember what happened with Nora? Why would Eric react like he did if he didn't truly love Sookie? **

**This chapter has mentions of rape. Don't like, don't read. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

SPOV

Fuck. This must be something really, really hurtful … and painful if it was bringing tears to his eyes.

I unclasped one of my hands from Eric's, and reached up towards his face. I cupped his cheek with my hand, and used my thumb to wipe the tears away when they started to fall a few seconds later.

"You don't have to tell me if this is affecting you that much." I whispered to him, afraid that any sort of loud noise would break the spell that had surrounded us.

Eric shook his head slowly at me. "No, I want to. I need to tell you about what happened so long ago."

"Take your time, honey. Take all of the time that you need" I whispered to him.

"Whenever I was seven. _He_ moved to our village, telling everyone that he had moved in because he wanted a … I guess you would call it a fresh start, and by trade he was a swordsmith. He made weapons for men going away on raids and things like that. He also said that he moved to our village as a favour to my father – and it was he who supplied our whole village with armour and swords, and the like of that. My father gave him a house – a small dingy one, but a house none-the-less. Every night he was required to report to my father and tell him exactly how much work had been completed that day. Then one night, about a fortnight … two weeks after he moved into the village, he arrived at our home to report to my father – there was no such thing as a palace or castle for us. No, all of my father's meetings were held from our house … our hut. Only, that night, my father was out negotiating the marriage of my younger sister, the one who was closest in age to me, and my mother and two sisters were already asleep for the night at the far side of the house. I was supposed to be asleep myself, but I remember not being able to sleep that night, so I went into the living area of our house, and began to play with my swords. When he came in, he asked about my father and when he should be back. He started acting strangely around me, almost flirty sort of …" Eric said, slowly and softly. His voice was almost so quiet that I had to strain to hear it properly.

Jesus Christ. No fucking no. Was Eric trying to tell me that that sick bastard raped my husband, my lover, my protector, my bonded. My brave, sexy, egotistical, high handed husband was raped as a child … at seven years old. He was practically a baby.

"…and then he started to touch me, in the most in appropriate places, especially around my dick. But once, he heard my dad coming back into the house, he immediately stopped what he was doing and then he proceeded to have his meeting with my father. After that, every night would be the same thing. He would always find a way to get me on my own … and a few times, he made it far enough to … to rape me. It actually got worse when I got married. Then he would come and go as he pleased, often raping me, sometimes up to two or three times in a night. Everyone else in the village just thought that Ocella was teaching me his trade." Eric finished off, and now the tears were now fully flowing down his face.

I moved my body so that my legs were sitting straight out in front of me, a little bit apart. I pulled both of my hands away from Eric, and held them out to him. He moved his body so that he was lying with his head on my chest. He had his arms wrapped around me, pulling me tightly to him. His body was curled up in the foetal position, as he cried into me, the blood completely covering the black tank top that I was wearing. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cradled his head closer to me, as I fought to hold my own tears at bay.

All I can honestly say is that this Ocella guy was fucking lucky that he lived over 1000 years ago, otherwise I would track him down and fucking kill him, slowly and painfully for doing that to my husband. Nobody fucking crossed me or my family and got away with it. And they especially didn't hurt my hubby.

I rubbed my hands into his hair, as I held him, trying to soothe and calm him, very much like what I would do to a baby if I was comforting one. I also sent him waves of love and comfort through the bond. He sent back hurt, pain and grief.

Half an hour later, Eric's tears finally stopped, and I could feel his pain start to ebb away from the bond. It was still there, it just wasn't as potent as it had been before. It was as if the pain inside of him was being removed through each tear that he cried.

"I'm so proud of you, honey … I can't believe what a strong man you have become after someone did that to you." I comforted him. He still hadn't moved, but I knew that the tears had stopped and that he was listening to my words.

"I'm not finished yet. There's more to the story. On the night that Godric turned me, I was heading home from meeting a local girl from the village, who was to become my wife. I was a single man who was aged 25, with young children. I needed to find someone to replace my first wife, since men had no place doing household duties. Godric told me later on that he was watching me from the distance. That night, I had gotten a little drunk. Ocella had been waiting for me to come home. He raped me, more violently that night than ever before. I remember that, even through the foggy haze of my drunken state. He broke pretty much every bone in my body, and left me there for dead that night. Godric's blood healed me and three nights later … the night that was actually supposed to be my wedding to my new bride, but instead I rose a vampire." He said, still speaking softly and quietly.

"Did you ever get your revenge on him?" I asked Eric, still running my hands through his hair.

"No, lover I didn't. After I was turned, Godric insisted we travel to Russia to begin my vampire training. It was almost 100 years later before I returned to the village that was once my home" Eric sniffled.

**So … review to let me know what you think … **


	5. Chapter 5

**So, here … hopefully peoples out there will begin to understand why Eric said what he said to Pam in ch. 3 of MWTW. And just so everyone knows, he does love Sookie. She is still everything to him, just as he is to her. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

The next evening, I rose to find that I was alone in our bed. That was never a good sign, so I immediately got showered and dressed and went off to find Sookie. I found her downstairs in the utility room.

"Hmm … good evening lover" I said, nuzzling my nose into her neck as I wrapped my arms around her waist from the back. She giggled a little and lay back into my embrace. She also turned her head around to face me, and gave me a long deep kiss, holding her own hands over the top of mine.

"Hi, honey" she replied whenever our kiss broke due to the fact that Sookie needed to breathe.

"So, what are you doing out here, lover?" I asked her. We were currently standing out in the middle of our utility room, facing both the washing machine and the tumble dryer.

"Some laundry" Sookie replied.

"Ah. And how is that going for you lover?" I asked.

"Extremely well. Until you turned up, anyways" She giggled.

"Fine then. If you don't want me here …" I said, trailing off and leaving the sentence hanging.

"Don't you dare move! Just you stand right where you are" Sookie snapped. I grinned. I thought that would be the response that she would have.

"Alright then" I said, squeezing her to me slightly tighter. We stayed like that for a little while, but then after a few minuites Sookie began to sort out some of the laundry that was in the wash basket which was sitting on top of the washing machine, and she began to put it into the machine.

Then she found one of my t-shirts. The one that Pam had used to dry her tears on the night before mine and Sookie's wedding, in the corvette.

"Where did all the blood come from on this, Eric?" Sookie asked, turning her head around to look at me, in much the same style that she had when she turned around earlier to give me a kiss.

"Pam's tears" I answered honestly. I refused to lie to Sookie. I had seen too many human men make real arses of themselves because they had lied to their woman.

"Why was Pam crying?" Sookie asked, putting the t-shirt and some other clothes into the washing machine and switching it on. I watched what she was doing before I answered.

"She was upset" I said, not knowing what else to say.

"Why was she upset?" Sookie asked, innocently.

Ah. Fuck. Now I knew why human men lied to the woman in their lives.

"Don't take this the wrong way, lover, but Pam was upset that once we got married, that she would lose me to you. She said at the time that she still loved you to bits but she was terrified that I wouldn't be there for her once we said our vows." I explained, hoping to hell that Sookie understood what I was trying to tell her.

"What did you tell her in response?" Sookie asked, pulling away from me and leaning with her back against the washing machine. She broke our embrace completely and folded her arms across her chest.

Shit.

"Come here, lover. Let's go into the living room to talk about this" I said, reaching my arms out towards her. Sookie refused to move, so I put my hands on top of hers, hoping for her to grab onto them.

Sookie refused.

Shit.

Sookie was angry. And angry Sookie never ever wanted to be touched.

But then I suppose that she had absolutely every right to be angry.

"What did you tell Pam in response?" Sookie repeated, staring at me steadily in the eyes.

I sighed. There was no way on earth that I was going to be getting out of this one lightly.

Whoops.

"I told her that we will always have a one of a kind relationship, and that nobody else would ever be able to have the same sort of a relationship with me that she does … not even you, because what you and I have is so different." I said.

"Why do I feel like there is more to this story that you aren't telling me?" Sookie asked, levelling her gaze at me, but I could still feel that she was angry with me.

And her mood definitely wasn't going to improve when she found out what the rest of it was.

"I told her that, if she couldn't accept me and you being together, that I would …. cancel the wedding" I revealed.

Yeah. Even to me that didn't sound so good.

I was fucked. And not in a good way.

"So basically what you are saying is that you refused to go through with the wedding if Pam didn't approve. Despite the fact that in your own words, Pam loves me to bits. And the fact that you claim me to be the only woman that you have loved in a sexual sort of a way for your thousand years on this earth. And you didn't tell me before now. Why?" Sookie asked, and I could hear her voice cracking throughout her little speech.

It broke my heart, but I consoled myself with the fact that it would have been so much worse if Sookie had found out later than if she found out now. I mean, this whole incident had only happened a couple of weeks ago, and I honestly haven't been thinking about it what with the whole excitement surrounding the wedding and our honeymoon.

"Lover … I didn't tell you before because I knew what it would do to you if you found out, how much that it would undoubtedly hurt you." I answered.

"But why are you telling me now then?" She asked.

"Because I refuse point blank to lie to you. You know that I have been nothing but absolutely honest with you, and to be honest, with all of the excitement surrounding the wedding and everything, I honestly forgot all about it after Pam and I sorted out our issues." I answered.

"When did this incident happen?" Sookie asked.

"It happened the night before we got married" I answered.

"And why did you make that offer to Pam?" Fair question, but it was also one that was difficult to answer, because the real reason was part of Pam's own backstory, and it was for Pam to tell Sookie, not for me.

"I made that offer to her, because of what happened during Pam's human life." I answered.

"What happened during her human life?" Sookie asked.

"Lover … that is her own story to tell you. It is not for me to tell you." I said. Maybe that was a little unfair to Sookie, but Pam would be able to explain it to her so much better than I ever could.

"Fine then. I'm going to Fangtasia to find Pam and get her to explain this whole mess. But, Eric, you do have to understand, from where I am standing that this has really hurt me. I mean, what if the situation were reversed. What if an ex-boyfriend of mine …" Sookie answered.

"Pam is not my ex-girlfriend" I interrupted her, but was met by a strong glare from Sookie that suggested I had better shut up. And shut up fast.

"What if an ex-boyfriend of mine wasn't happy. And I was overprotective of him. And then on the night before I got married to you, that I offered to cancel the wedding for him. How would that make you feel?" Sookie asked.

"Like shit." I answered. Just that very thought made me want to destroy something.

"Exactly." Sookie said, and then walked out the door.

The hardest part was not knowing if she was going to come back to me as my wife or back to me to serve me with divorce papers.

**So I know this chapter didn't get us too far, but review to let me know what you think … **


	6. Chapter 6

**So … here we have it … finally, the chapter that everyone has been waiting for, and this should have been up last night but RL was shit, but you get an extra chapter tonight! **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

After Sookie left, I paced nervously for the next hour about the house, completely unable to settle myself. I felt completely sick to my stomach at the very thought that I might have thrown away my marriage.

How the fuck could I have been so fucking careless.

I could've lost the one thing … might still have lost the only person who has made me truly happy in my thousand year long life.

SPOV

After I left the house, I climbed into Eric's Corvette, and I just sat there. And cried. Did I really mean so little to him that he was prepared to throw away everything that we had together, purely on the off chance that his child didn't agree with us getting married?

Maybe I wasn't the little princess that Eric always said that I was, and treated me like I was.

After a good half of an hour of my pity party during which I could see that Eric was nervously pacing around the house. I could feel the shame coming off of him through the bond once he felt the feelings of hurt, pain, anger and betrayal of coming off of me.

'Get yourself together, Stackhouse _err _… Northman' I thought to myself. This mess wasn't going to clear itself up. If I wanted to get it sorted out, I would have to get it sorted out.

Finally, I managed to get my backside into gear and I reversed the car out of our drive and a few minuites later, I found myself parking in Eric's reserved parking space at Fangtasia.

So. Here goes. I thought to myself, and took a deep breath before climbing out of the car and walking into the bar. Luckily for me … or unluckily, depending on whichever way that you looked at it, Pam was standing at the front door, carding people before allowing them to enter the bar.

Idly, I noticed that the bar was doing a lot of trade tonight since people were queued as far as I could see.

"Hello, Sookie. What brings you here … in your old clothes that look like you robbed your Gran … tonight?" Pam asked without looking up from the driving licence that she was holding in her hands.

"Escaping from a fight with Eric" I said, a stray tear sliding down my cheek, despite all of my very best efforts to stop it. I fucking hated it whenever Eric and I fought, it always made the both of us bloody miserable.

But then, I always did really enjoy it when we made up.

And then Pam looked up at my face … and gasped.

"Sookie … what the fuck happened to you?" she asked.

"I already told you. Eric and I got into a fight. A huge one" I said. "But, I don't want to talk about it here. Can we go into Eric's office?"

"Sure" she said, and I followed her through the bar to Eric's office. As soon as we opened the door, I was immediately hit by the smell of … Eric, and the cologne that he usually wore.

Unsurprisingly, that thought just made me even more upset, and I wiped my eyes as I sat myself down in the chair that was sitting behind the desk. I folded my legs underneath myself, and took a minute to soothe myself in the silence.

"What has he done this time to make you so upset? Has he not rinsed out his empty true blood bottles for or has he left a pile of destruction behind him in his office? Put a hole in his computer screen?" Pam joked.

I managed a weak smile. "If only it were that simple, Pam" I sighed.

"I'm waiting to hear what the fuck he has done to make you cry" Pam snarked, folding her arms across her chest.

I looked at her straight in the eye. "He offered to cancel the wedding, the night before we were due to get married, on the off chance that you or Daniel didn't agree with us going through with it".

Pam's face dropped.

"He told you then" Pam said.

"Eric had no choice. I found the blood stained t-shirt, and asked how the blood got on it" I answered.

"Ah right. I take it that you are here because you want to know why the prick that is my master offered to ruin everything that he has with you because he thought that I wouldn't approve?" Pam correctly guessed.

"Yes. Eric told me that it has to do with your past, but wouldn't tell me the story." I said, simply.

"No. He wouldn't, even after all this time, he still thinks that it is my story to tell not his" Pam rolled her eyes at me, her nervousness, apparently fading. "And, for the record, Sookie. I would have never let the best thing to ever happen to him be ruined because he is an arsehole. Honestly, Sookie. You really are the best thing that ever happened to him, and he's never been in love with anyone before, not in the way that he loves you. And since he has never been in love before, he doesn't know how to deal with the feelings and emotions that are inside of him. Not that that is any sort of an excuse about what he did. He deserves everything that you will throw at him. Just don't do anything stupid. He truly does love you. Promise me that you won't throw in the towel once you hear my story, Sookie" Pam said.

"I can't make any promises Pam, but since when do I do stupid things?" I countered.

Pam just looked at me.

It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Just tell me the damn story, Pam" I snapped.

**So … review to let me know what you think … **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay on this, but it's here ... **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine! **

SPOV

I waited silently for Pam to begin telling her story, and after a few seconds, she did.

"Now, as you probably already know, I was born in Victorian England – right when Victoria was still a very young queen, and she had only been on the throne for around five or so years. I was born into the very top of the social ladder – along with my four older siblings, three boys and a girl. My family was the picture of what was considered to be absolute perfection at the time. We had everything that was thought to be needed – my father had come from old money, so we were extremely well off. We lived in a great big mansion on the hill ... way out in the country – but there weren't too many towns then. It was like something straight out of Jane Austen. I realise now that it was a lot of horseshit, but it was just everything to me then" Pam said, smiling at the memories.

She had only begun her story, but already I was totally and completely entranced by it. Don't get me wrong, I was still extremely angry and upset at Eric, but I was fascinated by the story that Pam was telling me at the same time.

I nodded in response to her question, and then Pam continued on with her story.

"My parents didn't have any time for any of their children, and as such we were always left with the staff or left to amuse ourselves. Nobody particularly cared for us one way or the other. Our Parents didn't care what we got up too as long as it didn't interfere with them, their social life or that it didn't reflect badly on their name. They cared for nothing more than their social status" Pam said.

"Didn't you have a nanny to look after you?" I asked, interrupting her before I knew what I was really saying.

"Technically, yes we did, but she was an alcoholic who was much more concerned with getting drunk or high on opium. That was how he had so much access to me. If my parents and the fucking nanny had have looked after me properly, it wouldn't have happened." Pam said, bitterly.

Jesus.

This didn't sound particularly good.

Pam took another unnecessary deep breath and then continued.

"When I was eleven years old, this man, who told us that his name was Charles, moved into the servants quarters. He was to be the head grounds keeper and in addition to that, he would be in charge of the horses. About six months after he first took up his position, he began to show me some extra attention. He would focus on me, while at times, he would practically ignore the others. In the beginning, I thought absolutely nothing of it. I mean, pretty much all of the staff had their own personal favourite child. But, then one night, I was out in the stables alone, stroking the mane of one of the horses – "Lucky" I think her name was, if I remember properly. Charles managed to corner me and he started to say things that a man should definitely not be saying to a woman, let alone a child. He started to touch my private areas, and I remember feeling completely humiliated, but before he could progress any further, we were interrupted by one of the horses breaking out. Ever time after that one particular incident, he would try to get me alone, and each time that he did, the molestation would get worse and worse" Pam revealed.

"Why didn't you tell someone what was happening to you?" I asked.

"I did. At the start, I told my mother. She basically told me to stop being a drama queen. She didn't believe one single word that was coming out of my mouth" Pam said.

"Did you tell anyone else?" I asked.

"I told my father. His ingenious response was that if it was happening, I must have done something to deserve it. Anyways, the abuse continued for about eight years, until Eric found me. That night, Charles ... as I still believed his name was ... managed to get me alone, yet again. This time, it was down at the bottom of the field where the horses were let outside. That field had to have been about ½ a mile away from anybody. That night, he proceeded to rape me. Right in the middle of the field. He told me that I wasn't to be scared of him, that he would look after me ... only he would look after me. Nobody else. He also told me that Charles wasn't his name, but he used it so that he could fit in. According to him, he was actually from ancient Rome, and at the time, he was around 1,800 years old. He said his proper name was Appius Livius Ocella, and he wanted to stop what he had been doing to innocent people across the world for those 1,800 years – he had been molesting and raping people for 1,800 years!" Pam rambled.

"Hold on a second, Pam. Can we go back to the beginning" I said, feeling my head spin. Was Pam trying to tell me that the same rat bastard had repeatedly raped both my husband and his child while they were both still human?"

"Is this the same Ocella that raped Eric?" I asked.

"Yes" Pam said.

"How did Eric find you?" I asked.

"He found me lying there in the field, completely naked. Ocella, had – according to him, gone to get something to clean me up with. Eric recognised the scent from his own human days, and gave me the choice. By the time Ocella returned, Eric and I were below ground and I was transforming into a vampire. It was the best decision that I ever made" Pam said.

**So ... review to let me know what you think ... **


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, guys, I'm going to be wrapping up this story line after the next chapter, so let me know if you want to know about some more of Eric's adventures and who he has met ... **

**Also, forgive him. He is a man after all. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine **

**Enjoy!**

SPOV

I was just glad that Pam's story, had at least a happy ending.

"So, basically that is it, Sookie. Did you manage to understand it or did I just ramble?" Pam asked, breaking the silence after a few seconds of silence.

"I think you rambled a little, but the general gist of it was that you wre born into upper class Victorian England, to parents who appeared to enjoy sex far more than they enjoyed their children. Your nanny was an alcholic opium addict who failed to look after you properly ... and allowing you to become closer to Charles, who was actually Ocella. He molested and raped you for a total of eight years. On the night that Eric turned you Ocella revealed his true nature to you and raped you up to the point of near death." I summarised.

"Yeah. That is pretty much it. On the night I rose as a vampire, Eric swore to me that he would never let anything like that ever happen to me again, and that he would protect me for all of eternity. So, far he had made good on that promise." Pam said.

Then it all clicked into place for me. Eric had to make sure that Pam was protected. He didn't do it. It was a psychological thing for him. He had to make sure that she was alright before he could go on ... not to sound to dramatic or anything. Since he was also abused, by the same person, he wants to keep Pam safe from that. Even after all of these years, he still needs to protect her.

God. I feel like such a bitch.

Eric still shouldn't have said what he said, but now I feel bad too.

"Don't feel bad, Sookie. Eric has brought all of this onto himself. It is his own fault. He needs to know that I am able to look after myself now. He needs to get it into his thick skull that I don't need protecting any more" Pam said.

"I need to go" I said, and then made a mad dash for home.

Fifteen minuites later, I re-entered the house, and walked into the living room to find Eric sitting on the sofa. He was leaning forwards with his elbows on his knees and his head was in his hands. When he saw – or felt – that I had entered the room, Eric lifted his head and I could see that there were red bloody streaks running from his eyes down to his chin.

"Lover" he said, hoarsely, as if he hardly dared to believe that I was actually standing in front of him.

"Eric" I said, forcing myself to bury the tears of my own that were starting to rise up in me at the sight of my vampire – my husband, in that state. No matter what he had done, I was still madly in love with him, and I just wanted to put my arms around him, for us to tell each other that we loved one another and to forget that any of this ever happened.

But I also knew that for us to properly get the situation solved, we had to sort it now, and with that in mind, I took a seat in one of the arm chairs that was sitting the furthest away from Eric so I wouldn't get distracted.

We sat in complete silence for a few moments just staring at each other before Eric finally spoke up.

"Lover ... I am so fucking sorry for what I did. I should never ever have said it in the first place. Pam has been with me for over one hundred years but in some ways, I still see her as a newborn vampire who was put through horrendous abuse before she was turned. I feel so fucking sorry for betraying you like I did. I was a stupid fucking idiot, who didn't realise just what he had until the thoughts of losing you have been racing around in my head all night. I really don't have any excuses for what I said. Pam is older now, and she doesn't need looking after the way that she did when I first turned her. She isn't the baby that she once was. I can't let what happened to me when I was human affect me any more. I love you, and I love Pam, but she doesn't need looking after like a baby any more. Lover ... please, just give me a chance ... don't leave me, don't walk away ..." Eric said.

I just sat there silently, taking in what he had to say before I said what I wanted to tell him.

"Eric, I just feel so ... betrayed and let down. We are supposed to be equals, partners and we aren't if you make descisions like that ... descisions concerning the both of us within a second, especially when Pam doesn't want, would never ever have wanted for you to cancel the wedding. For you, those words came out quickly, almost as if you hadn't even given a second thought about what you were saying or what you were doing ... it was as if you were doing something as simple as signing off on a beer delivery. Is that how little I actually mean to you?" I asked, willing away the tears that I could feel starting to rise once again.

"God ... no, lover ... I love you. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone before. I mean that. You are abslutely everything to me" he answered without a seconds hesitation at all.

I took a deep breath.

"Eric. I want to believe that, I really do, but r ight now ... I just don't know what I am supposed to believe" I answered softly.

"Lover, please ... forgive me" he begged again, my heart breaking with each word.

"Eric. I love you. I love you so much, but right now ... I need a little time before I can forgive you" I said.

"Anything, lover ... just as long as you don't leave. I want you to stay forever" Eric said, pulling himself up to his full height.

**So ... what do we think ... review to let me know ... **


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the last chapter on this story line, and if anybody has any other ideas let me know ... and just to let you know, Eric is glad to be out of the doghouse. He did take quite a beating this last little while!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

I too got up out of the chair that I was sitting in and despite myself, I held my arms out to him. Gladly, he stepped into my embrace and we wrapped our arms around each other, crushing each other in as tightly as we possibly could. I breathed n his scent and he breathed in mine. We were seeking a little comfort in each other's arms.

"I love you, Sookie" he said.

"I love you too, Eric" I said.

"Do you want me to leave? I can go to Pam's if you want me too." he asked, almost fearfully.

"No. I don't. I want you to stay, but I need some space." I said, and I started to pull out of the hug.

"Take all the time you need, lover" he said, and after giving me a peck on the forehead, he left the house at vampire speed.

After he left, I just stood where I was for a few moments, compeletely silent and unmoving.

Get a grip! I thought, shaking myself out of my daydream, and slowly padded down into our bedroom. I sat on the bed for a few moments, deliberating what I was going to do ... not just now, but about everything.

I decided that I was going to have a shower, and that was what I did. After that, I came out of the bathroom, and debated about putting on one of my own night dresses, but then I spied one of Eric's t-shirts lying on the floor, so I put it on instead.

After that I climbed into bed, and flipped through the channels on the tv, but I found nothing that I could settle myself with. I then tried reading, and surfing the internet.

But I couldn't settle down at anything.

So, eventually, I switched off both the laptop and the tv, and put the book to the side, and snuggled down into the bed.

And I couldn't get to sleep. I just wanted to cuddle up beside Eric, and to feel safe in his arms in the way that I only could with him.

With a sigh, I reached over to the bedside, and picked up my mobile phone or as the Americans call it, my cell phone, and called Eric.

"Hey, lover" he said rather nervously.

Fuck. this was pointless.

"Come home Eric, I want you to come home. I forgive you. And just come on up." I said.

"Give me two seconds" he answered.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too, Sookie" he said, and then hung up.

A few seconds later, he appeared in the doorway.

I held out my arms like a child who wanted to be picked up, and he came over, and joined me on the bed. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me down onto his lap, holding his arms tightly around my waist. I wrapped mine around his neck, and pulled his head down to mine for a fierce passionate kiss. Our tongues passionately duelled against each other, and our teeth violently chattered against each other.

"I love you, Sookie … and I am so fucking sorry." he growled. And as much as I didn't want to say anything, I knew that I had to take a stand now.

"I know … and I love you too, Eric. But if you ever do that to me again, I will leave. You can't ever betray me like that again." I said, pulling back so that I was looking at him straight in the eyes.

"I won't, lover. I can't say that I won't ever hurt you, because that will probably happen at some point in the future, but I won't ever intentionally hurt you or betray you like that. Ever" he rasped.

That was good enough for me.

Our lips met once more, and this time, my hands started to rub themselves into Eric's hair as the kiss deepened. Within a few seconds, he had me turned over so that I was lying on the bed and he started to give me kisses along my cheek, jaw and neck. That was as far as he got before I forcibly pulled him back to my mouth, for another kiss. After that one broke, he started to give me kisses down my body, going from my chin down to my neck and then to my chest (he paid some extra attnetion there to my still as yet fully clothed breasts bu pulling and sucking at both of them in turn) before continuing down to my stomach and carefully down past my navel (where I wanted his attentions the most), and on down my leg, right to my foot, then to my toes. He paused there, taking my smallest toe into hismouth and nibbling on it. After a few moments of that – during which he never took his eyes off me, and I never took mine off his, he began to make is way once again back up my foot, kissing, nipping and sucking as he went, this time, whispering few words as he did so, but he was so quiet that I could barely hear what it was thet he was saying to me.

"I love you, Sookie. You are perfect. I love you so much. I don't deserve a second chance. I want to look after you and protect you, forever." He said, and he continued until he made it up to the split in between my legs.

"Watch me, lover" he said, a little louder this time.

"I am" I almost shouted at him, wanting him desperately to hurry up.

He rewarded me with a devilish smirk, and pushed the t-shirt up to my stomach, and pulled my underwear off, before diving in. He spent the rest of the night, showing me how much he loved me.

The best part of fighting was almost definately the making up.

**So ... review to let me know ... **


	10. Chapter 10

**So, everyone, as probably not very many people know, I am a huge history nut. Everything is just so fascinating, so with that in mind, I want to present to you, the next chapter of Tales of the Dead. **

**Also, I am sorry for the delay on this. I have no excuse. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Good evening, my lover" Eric announced as he walked in though the door of the library, to find me sitting in my favourite spot at the end of the sofa, with a book curled up in my lap … well, the book was sitting on top of a cushion that was in my lap. I was also wearing one of Eric's t-shirts on top of my own shorts and tank top combination.

I looked up from the book that I was reading to see that Eric was wearing his usual black t-shirt and black jeans combination.

And by fuck didn't he just look so damn sexy.

"Hey, baby" I said, causing Eric to raise his eyebrow. After all of this time, he really didn't like to be called baby. Even if he was mine, but nevertheless, he walked forward another couple of steps and gave me a slight kiss on the lips before sitting down on the sofa beside me.

"What are you reading about, lover?" Eric asked, as he casually looked over to see what the book was about that was currently sitting in my lap.

"I am reading a book about King James I of England" I said, and then slid the book over to him so that he could see what I was reading.

"Ah right" Eric replied, as he took the book from me and he began to cast a quick glance at the information that was on the page in front of him.

"How very interesting, my lover" he remarked as he turned the page, and continued to read.

"It is very interesting" I said, shifting positions so that my legs were crossed and my back was against the arm of the sofa. I was also directly facing Eric.

"Did you know that I was in England at that particular time, my lover?" Eric asked.

I nodded. "I knew that you were in England during at least a part of Elizabeth I's reign, from the adventures that you told me all about tomorrow night. But, I presumed that you would have left England by this time … you know, just in case you got recognised by some of the other humans"

"That is right, my lover. I did leave the palace after that whole incident with Lizzy. But then I returned to the Court of James I in 1612 … or there abouts" Eric said.

"But weren't you afraid of someone recognising you?" I asked.

"No, lover. I had no such fears, mainly due to the fact that when Elizabeth I died in 1603, the new King, James I decided on a completely new court in England only, and by 1612, the new regime was pretty well established and there was nobody from Elizabeth's reign still at court. I was confident that nobody would recognise me".

"Cool. So, what happened whenever you returned to court?" I asked.

"I somehow managed to catch the attention of the King himself" Eric said.

"And I wonder how that happened, honey?" I said, smiling.

"I do wonder too. I really do" he replied, with a slight lop sided grin. Eric knew exactly how he had managed to get the King's attentions, as well as I did, and he really wasn't fooling anybody.

He had either turned on the charm big time or he had managed to glamour him.

"And what happened after you got his attentions?"

"We spent many lust filled nights together in his bed" Eric admitted softly.

"You are joking right? You managed to glamour King James I of England and VI of Scotland into having sex with you?" I asked, completely gobsmacked.

"I can assure you, my lover, that there was no glamouring necessary." Eric replied.

"And what did his wife say when she found out?" I asked, and I could only imagine what her reaction would be, and I could only pray that I would never be in that situation myself, I don't know what I would do if it would have been applied to me.

Thankfully, I had full faith in the fact that Eric would never, ever cheat on me, just as much as I would never ever cheat on my husband.

"She wasn't too impressed to find out that I had been sleeping with her and her husband … at the same time. And neither of them knew that I was also with the other one" Eric said.

"So, you are saying that you had sex with both King James and his wife Queen Anne?" I asked, completely bewildered at what I was hearing.

"Yes, I did." Eric said, as if he were somehow proud of the idea. I shook my head at him – because that was pretty much all I could do anyways. Nothing I could say was going to make any difference. This situation had already happened four hundred years ago.

Instead of dwelling on that, however, I asked. "How the hell did you manage to pull that off?"

"By this stage, Anne and James had been living apart for about four or five years, and things between them did not improve very much when their eldest son Henry, died of typhoid that year … but that is another story. Anyways, it erally was quite easy for me to carry it out. I would spend one night with James … who was keeping the fact we had sex away from everyone else, and then spend the next night with Anne." Eric shrugged as if it was no big deal at all. It probably wasn't considering what else he has done in his long life.

I nodded.

"And I suppose that you want to know what the two of them were like in bed?" Eric asked.

"Only if you want to share?" I said. What? You can't blame me for wanting to know. I mean, how often do you get a chance to know how good somebody else is in bed? Especially somebody that had been dead for 400 years?

"James, was … well, to be quite honest, a little boring, despite the fact that he preferred men to women. But then, on the other hand, Anne was … Anne was really fucking amazing. She knew exactly what she was doing and exactly what to do and what not to do while we were in bed … but nobody on this earth could possibly compare to how amazing that you are when we make love" Eric said.

"And that was real nice save, baby" I said.

Eric just pretended that he didn't hear me call him baby, and said "I mean it, lover. There is nobody on this earth that could possibly compare to you. You are the one that is absolutely fucking perfect".

And then he leaned across the sofa to give me a deep kiss.

**So … this chapter ran a little long, but nevertheless, review to let me know what you think, and if anyone has any ideas for this story, let me know ... **


	11. Chapter 11

**So, everyone. Once again I am so fucking sorry for the huge delay between chapters of this story … it's just so effing hard to believe that I haven't updated this story in over a month, in fact it is almost two! I really should be hanging my head in complete and utter shame! **

**But, alas. (I sound very much like Professor Dumbledore here don't I?) As I have said before I have too many stories and not enough time, however, I am trying to finish off as many of my stories as I can before I begin to post new ones! **

**Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this (rather short) chapter! **

**And, as always if anyone has any ideas that you would like to see in this story, let me know! **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

SPOV

"Hey, Eric?" I asked, as I looked up from the magazine that I had been reading. Eric looked up from the paperwork that he had been doing.

"Yeah, lover?" he answered.

"Have you ever met any really famous people?" I asked, and then realised that it probably wasn't the best question for to ask him. Of course he had met a lot of famous people in his time.

Because he was over one thousand years old.

Duh.

"Yes, my lover. I have met many famous people over my long life. But you already know that" Eric replied, raising his eyebrow at me, and throwing his pen down onto the desk on top of his paperwork.

"I know that you have met loads of famous people, baby. It was a stupid question but I meant if you had ever took part in anything really successful or anything like that?" I asked.

"What like in the film and tv industry?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said, nodding my head slightly at him.

"Umm …" Eric said, thinking a little. "I once was an executive producer on a really successful television series in America"

"Really?" I asked, bewildered and then my mind started to race. I wondered what television series it was.

"Yeah" Eric said, smiling a little at my reaction.

"What television series was it?" I asked.

"You really want to know, my lover?" he smirked.

"Duh. I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want to know, baby!" I said, and then giggled when he zoomed over to me at vampire speed and then pushed me back down onto the sofa before starting to tickle me. And I was howling with laughter by the time that he eventually stopped doing that.

"No, but seriously … what was it?!" I asked, really dying to know the answer. The suspense really was killing me for fucks sake!

"Guess" he said, with a huge big smirk wide on his face.

"Eric … you have to give me at least some clues first!" I protested, because trying to guess which film or TV series that he had worked on … since the beginning of cinema, would be just completely and totally impossible to do!

"Alright then … you ask me questions then" Eric said, still unwilling to tell me.

"Fine" I said, thinking hard about what questions that I would ask him. "Is it a film or TV?" I asked.

"TV" Eric replied.

"Is it an American TV series?" I asked.

"Yeah" he answered.

"Umm …. When was it first shown?" I asked.

"It was first shown in 1978, although I had been working on it for the couple of years before" he revealed.

"And can you tell me any of the stars that were in it?" I asked.

"No" he smirked. "Because if I was to do that, it would be completely and totally obvious as to what show it was"

"Bugger … alright, can you tell me how many seasons that this TV programme had?" I asked.

"14" he said.

"What is the basic plot of the show?" I asked.

"Umm … well, it is about two families … no, two parts of the same family fighting" he answered. Oh how helpful my new husband was being.

"Can you give me any more hints?" I asked.

"Oil" he replied, with a smirk that suggested that he thought I should be able to easily guess what it was.

And then I got it.

"I think that I got it" I said, with a small smile of my own on my face.

"Yeah? What do you think it is, my lover?" Eric asked.

"Is it Dallas?" I asked.

"Yeah" Eric said, with a big wide grin on his face.

"Seriously?" I asked him, completely disbelieving of the fact that my husband had worked on one of my favourite television shows ever!"

Eric didn't reply, he just looked at me as if he thought that I was a complete and utter idiot, except he had a really goofy grin on his face.

"But, Eric … if you worked on it why aren't you credited as having worked on it?" I asked, curiously.

"I'm not credited on it because I didn't want to be credited. But, even though I wasn't given a credit on the show, it did make me a hell of a lot of money" he said.

"But why not?" I asked.

"Lover … can you imagine how dangerous for me that it would have been if some of my enemies, and believe me when I say that I have many had have seen the programme and then found me because of it. Now, remember at this time, Pam was still considered a baby vampire. Could you only have imagined how it would have turned out if Ocella had managed to find us?" he asked.

"Pam was still a baby in the 70's? Was she not over one hundred years old then?" I asked.

"Yeah. She was, but in vampire terms she was still a baby. Even yet she would hardly be considered to be a toddler." Eric answered.

"I suppose" I said. Well, if you put it like that …

"And have you got any more questions for me, lover?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well ask me .." he replied. I didn't say anything, but I just stretched up and gave him a really deep kiss, with my tongue quickly invading his mouth.

"That was some question, my lover" Eric asked me when I had to pull back for breath.

"Well, in that case" I said. "I have got loads more questions for you". And then I pushed him back onto the sofa, and climbed up on top of him, attacking his lips with my own once more.

**So, once again I know that this one was more than a little short, but there might be another chapter for one of my stories being posted later on, if I can find some more time to sit and write! What are your thoughts, let me know … **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok peoples … I've not got a hell of a lot to say here, except that I am also now on twitter and you can follow me under MsCathyWilson1, if you are interested! **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Eric, you know when you promised that you would tell me all about your life?" I asked my husband, and he looked up from the television set that was in front of him to answer me.

"Yeah" Eric said, turning around to look at me.

"Have you ever lost any bets?" I asked.

"Lover, in my long life I have lost many bets" he replied, but his whole posture changed a little, and I sensed that he didn't really want to talk about this. Well, too fucking bad. I wanted to find out more.

"Have you ever lost any bets to Pam?" I asked again, and this time he really did move.

"No, lover. I haven't. I have never ever lost any bets to my child" he replied, but I knew immediately though the bond that he was lying.

"You are lying" I said, my own smile leaking through.

"No I am not" he answered.

"I think that you are … no scratch that. I know that you are lying to me, Eric Northman" I grinned, and before he was able to say anything, Pam appeared through the door.

"What do you want, Pamela?" Eric asked, rather rudely to his progeny.

"Eric … don't be so rude! Pam hasn't done anything on you!" I said. "Or are you just afraid that I am going to ask her what you are hiding?" I grinned.

"No" he said, and then shifted really uncomfortably in his chair.

"What is this that we are on about here?" Pam asked, taking her own seat in the empty armchair beside where the two of us were sitting.

"Nothing, Pam. And don't you have any duties at Fangtasia to carry out?" Eric snapped.

"No, everything is under control. I left Chow and Thalia in charge tonight, and I gave myself the day … night off" Pam grinned, and it really was quite a creepy look.

"But, still Pam … are you sure that they can handle it if something happens?" Eric asked.

"If anything happens, both Thalia and Chow know to phone me. But, I am confident that nothing will happen because if it does, I will have their heads. And they fucking well know it!" Pam replied. "Anyways, based on that logic Eric you should be there every flaming night of your existence too!"

"Pam … it's alright, he is just afraid that I will ask you about what we were debating about before you came in. Because for some reason, he really just doesn't want me to know what happened." I said, feigning a sad an innocent tone.

I got the feeling that it wasn't really working anyways.

"I already told you that I haven't ever lost any bets" Eric spoke up.

"Really, Eric? You haven't lost any bets?" Pam asked, and I could hear the smile that was going on in her voice.

"So … he was telling me lies after all then?" I smirked, even though I had figured out that he was anyways.

"Yes, Sookie. My dearest Master was telling you some lies after all" Pam smirked.

"Were you with him when he lost the bet?" I asked, now extremely curious, not only because Eric had hidden it from me in the first place.

"Yeah. And even if I hadn't have been with him at the time, I would still have told you all about it, because for some reason, I seem to like you, Sookie" Pam said.

"Thanks very much" I said, and then waited patiently for Pam to begin her story, which the thankfully did a few moments later.

"We had just opened up Fangtasia at the time, so this event that I am talking about must have happened a good five or six years ago. Now, as always some sales merchants had come into the bar and had been trying to talk us into doing some merchandising – you know, the usual. Pens, pencils, rubbers, rules and so on and so forth. Now, this one particular dude, whose name I can't remember but that is not important and also besides the fucking point. Anyways, he did manage to talk us into creating a Fangtasia calendar, and after we had gotten our photos took for the calendar, it was decided that I would do a female calendar and a Eric would do a male calendar, and then we would put them on sale. Now, at that particular time, we were absolute hell. The two of us couldn't do anything with the other without turning it into some sort of competition, so we decided that the owner of the calendar that sold the least would be the winner of a lap dance from our dear friend Bill Compton, who had been travelling through the area at the time. I won that bet" Pam said.

"No shit! Seriously? What a sight that would have been, not only to see his face when he lost but when Bill was giving him a lap dance!" I giggled, it really was a hilarious fucking picture!

"Tell her the rest, Pamela" Eric said, speaking up.

"I did" Pam maintained.

"No, you didn't" Eric said.

"You tell me then" I said, trying to stop the pair of them from getting into a fight.

"Pamela won that bet through hijacking the delivery truck that contained my calendars, and then she intimidated customers into buying her calendar. And luckily I found all of this out before I had to endure that. However, I didn't let Pam in on this and I led her to believe that it would be me who was going to be punished. But when he arrived, I ordered him to perform the dance on Pam. In front of the whole bar" Eric said.

Ok. Now, I was really laughing!

"And how did you find out?" I asked, when I could keep a straight face.

"I overheard Pam talking to Thalia all about it" Eric said.

"I fucking knew I shouldn't have told Thalia" Pam growled, causing mine and Eric's laughter to start up once again.

**So … review to give me your thoughts … **


	13. Chapter 13

**So, people. As you probably have already guessed, this one is indeed about American Presidents. And since I am from Britain, I probably am the last person who should be writing about it. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Eric … baby. Can I ask you another question?" I asked, turning around to face my husband in our bed.

"Of course you can, my lover … you know that you can ask me absolutely anything that you want me to" he replied, as he began to run his finger tips up and down the side of my body. His gaze was also entirely directed at the point in which his fingers were moving on me. One of my own hands were lying below my body, but the other was wrapped around the base of his neck.

"Did you ever meet any other famous people?" I asked. "I mean, I already know about the time when you met Queen Elizabeth I, King James I and his wife, Queen Anne"

"Yeah, lover. I have met loads of famous people over the course of my long life." He replied, whilst still continuing to slide his fingers up and down over my ribs.

"Tell me more" I said, and leaned up to place a short sweet kiss on his lips before pulling back to hear the rest of his story.

"Is there any one single person that you particularly want to hear about, my lover?" he asked.

"You tell me who you have met and I will tell you if I want to hear more about then or not" I suggested.

"Alright then, lover." Eric said, and then paused as if he were thinking. "What about any of the US Presidents?" he said.

"You have met some of the American Presidents?" I asked, surprised. But then I thought that it would be like Eric to be involved in politics. And also trouble. If there was any trouble or fuss going on, it is pretty much guaranteed that my husband – my beautiful, sexy, smart husband, will be in the very middle of it.

Although the only thing that really surprises me is that he always manages to come out of the shit smelling like roses.

And it just isn't fucking fair, although I am extremely grateful for it, because if he didn't we wouldn't be lying here at all.

"Yeah" he replied. " I have"

"Can you tell me who any of them were?" I asked, just as he began to pepper kisses all over my face. I guess that he just wasn't interested in talking right about now. Come to think of it, I wasn't too interested in talking just right now either.

"Eric" I moaned, just as he moved his body right on top of mine, his huge erection digging right into my thigh. "I want you" I said, tugging his lips softly with my teeth, just in between my own.

"Good" he said, when he pulled his mouth away from mine a few seconds later, just to give me a chance to breathe. However, before I was able to reply to that, he had shoved his cock right into me, causing me to scream out loudly at his intrusion.

"Do you like that, my lover? Do you like the feeling of my cock pounding in and out of this sweet, tight little cunt, lover? Do you like the feeling of me claiming you by slamming my dick hard and fast inside of you?" he grunted out, as he moved his mouth to my ear and began to nip at my ear lobe.

"You feel so good, Eric … you feel so fucking good inside of me" I moaned, as I began to push my hips up in time to meet Eric's thrusts into me.

"Come lover … I need you to come! NOW! Because I am not going to last very much longer … I need you to come!" Eric begged, as his thrusts became yet still move forceful and purposeful. He also took one of his hands down to my cunt, and eagerly slipped two of his long, slender fingers into my cunt at the same time as his cock was thrusting into me.

The result was that my orgasm came flying like a fucking freight train out of absolutely nowhere, and then the both of us went screaming in orgasm at the same time. Eric then – completely and totally unable to hold his weight any longer, collapsed down on top of me, making me feel safe, warm, loved and protected, as well as sated.

"I love you, Eric" I whispered softly into his ear.

"I love you too, lover" he said, and then tried to move off of me.

"You stay just where you are" I commanded, in a stern voice, which just caused Eric to laugh out loud a little.

"Do you like me on top of you, lover?" he asked, with a little twinkle in his eyes.

"Aha. I love it. But you still haven't told me what presidents that you have met yet, baby" I said, just as I ran the fingers of my left hand through his blonde, silky soft hair.

"Umm … you are asking me this right now, lover?" he said, arching his eyebrow at me.

"Aha" I said, and then when I tapped into the bond, I found that he was just completely and totally blissed out. In other words, he wasn't really in any sort of a condition to be talking right now, but oh well. I had already asked him, so he might as well answer me.

"Loads of them, lover. Loads of them" he said.

It was my turn to laugh.

"Loads of them?" I laughed.

"Yeah. Three" he replied.

"What three?" I asked.

"Lincoln, Kennedy and Washington" he said.

"Seriously?" I said.

"Aha" he said, and then silenced me with a kiss to my lips.

**So … peoples, I know that not very much happened in this chapter, but I do hope that you all enjoyed the lemons! And I think that we can guess what I may or may not write about in the future chapters! Lol **

**Also, a happy mother's day to everybody out there, and let me know what you are all doing for you mammy today … **


End file.
